Best Moments from Thomas 2 - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are the best moments from Thomas 2 in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) - Julia *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) - Sidney *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) - Douglas *Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, Foduck, and Whiff as Globox Kids - Eddie, Peter, Melvin, Wanda, Julia, Microsoft Mike, Sidney, Robosoft 1, 2, 3, and Microsoft Sam *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Peter 'UK', Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 1, Eddie, Melvin, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Biff, and Amos *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) - Wanda *Jano as George - (George suits his voice to Jano) - Peter *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam are both Western) - Peter *Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, Diesel 10, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies - Adult Male 4, 2, 5, 3, 1, 8, 6, 7, Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 2, and Robosoft 3 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter *Belle, Lady, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, Mary, and Rosie - Julia, Wanda, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Carol 'UK', Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 *Scruffey as Axel - Douglas *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain, wise, kind, and splendid) - Microsoft Mike *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both clumsy) - Douglas *Tillie as Carmen - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) - Microsoft Mary *Paxton as Ninjaws - Melvin *Abe and George as Umber - Douglas and Biff *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) - Carol (UK) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam Best Moments *This parody cast I've chosen is inspired by SonicandKnuckles. *When Emily's blonde hair turns purple, she shows Tillie that she now has Ly the Fairy's head, and says 'A fairy?!'. *When Thomas and Edward escape the Prison Ship, a Wilhelm scream is heard from Edward, who falls first, then a goofy holler is heard from Thomas when he falls out of the prison ship. *When Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Dingo, Michael, Harry, and Tornado fight over the crown, Thomas shuts them up by scaring them with his whistle. *When Thomas picks a blue lightsaber, he swings it at Duncan, who suddenly wakes up, and screams. *When Thomas approaches the entrance to the Cave of Bad Dreams, George suddenly scares him away. *When Thomas finally wins the race, he spins is a funny way toward the portal, until he dissapears. *When Thomas asks 'Where am I?', he hears a voice, shouting 'Welcome! I am James, the spirit of the world.', which belongs to James. *When Thomas finally gets the Elixir from George, he grants the treasure with pleasure, and has a strange nightmare. *When Thomas is suddenly chased by a spider, he runs away from it, and bumps into Edward. *When Thomas is suddenly shocked by Harold's advice, he frees Tillie, who suddenly speaks 'Thank you, Rayman. To breathe, grab my air bubbles. But beware, the pirahnas are coming to take my air bubbles.' *When Paxton angrily tries to kill Thomas, he fails, and lets Thomas grab the second mask to meet James. *When Dennis tells Devious Diesel that Thomas has got the two masks, Devious Diesel yells at him to make him take one vessel and only come back with his scratched paint, but Thomas doesn't have scratched paint. *When Thomas innocently enters the temple, he sees nothing, but is unaware of a ghost whistle from a ghost engine ready to attack him if he attempts to blow off steam. *When Thomas is innocently flying over the molten lava, he is attacked by the Spiteful Breakvan, who attempts to kill him, but fails when Thomas cuts his head off. *When Dennis warns Devious Diesel about Thomas having gotten the third mask, Diesel growls in shock and shouts angrily 'WHAT!? BUT THAT AIN'T POSSIBLE!!!', putting Dennis into shock. *When Molly is crying about Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, Digby, Theodore, Whiff, Foduck, Harry, and John, Thomas cheers him because he will find a way to get onto the gloomy island. *When Devious Diesel thinks about hurting poor Thomas's feelings, he asks the General to take all the money. *When Dennis tells Devious Diesel about Thomas with the four masks on the ship, Devious Diesel is angry that he commands Dennis to swim in molten lava, and attempts to kill Edward, but is attacked by Thomas, who manages to defeat him, and escapes with Edward from the whole prison ship blowing up. *When Tillie runs away from Devious Diesel, Dennis, Paxton, Scruffey, Axel, Foutch, The Spiteful Breakvan, Diesel 10, Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron, she is worried that she may want to get sent away from Sodor. Category:UbiSoftFan94